


Сфера

by Bird_SIRIN



Category: Mulan (1998), Mulan - All Media Types, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Crossover, Emotions, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Pining
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_SIRIN/pseuds/Bird_SIRIN
Summary: Должен был быть кроссовер с Мулан, но тут ведь как.Что нужно знать? Сяо Чжань отправляется на войну вместо непутевого младшео брата под присмотром дракона, и все даже получается.В подарок для Рю - моего соратника по безумствам!
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Сфера

**Сфера**

Им дали лошадей, которых нагрузили тонкой тканью и украшениями, фруктами и специями, какими-то котомками с мясом. Сяо Чжань вздохнул, глядя на подарки, которые должен был отвезти семье. Император был очень щедр, на взгляд Сяо Чжаня — чрезмерно щедр, однако ни в коем случае нельзя было такое сказать, может только Ибо, полушепотом, когда вокруг не будет ни души.

Еще бы он знал, где носило его… Дракона. 

Сяо Чжань все еще пытался осознать эту мысль, что Ибо — тот, который странно смеялся и боялся жуков, — и огромный, с небольшой дворец размером дракон, это одно и то же. Конечно, странно уже было, когда в самом начале пути в императорскую армию с ним заговорил мини-дракончик, заявив, что послан предками для поддержки, еще более странно стало, когда Сяо Чжань увидел, что этот мини-дракончик стал Ибо. Впрочем, нет, в тот момент ему просто некогда было думать, нужно было догонять отряд. А когда появилось время, Ибо со своим “Чжань-гэ”, уже был таким родным, что удивляться вроде как не получилось.

До момента, пока он не превратился в настоящего, всемомдельнешнего дракона.

А еще именно с того момента Ибо его избегал, и Сяо Чжань чувствовал, как медленно закипает. Он не понимал, что произошло, не знал, почему Ибо был раньше славным маленьким дракончиком, и что теперь его ждет: Может теперь он не мог оставаться в образе человека? Но точно знал, что Ибо обязан появиться, чтобы они вместе уехали, потому что открывать всему миру сущность дракона они не хотели. 

Поэтому Сяо Чжань сел на ступени, глядя на лошадей, и приготовился ждать.

***

Прошло не очень много времени, когда Ибо спустился сверху и сел рядом на ступени. Он снова был в своих ярких бордовых одеждах, и Сяо Чжань только сейчас сообразил, как сильно они походили на чешую.

— Чжань-гэ готов?

Он продолжал звать его так, и когда Сяо Чжань спросил, сказал, что если сопоставить людской и драконий возраст, то Сяо Чжань и правда окажется старше. И по тому, как он смутился, было понятно — не врет.

— Готов, ждал тебя. Боялся — не придешь.

Ибо так удивленно вскинулся, будто Сяо Чжань сказал откровенную глупость. 

— Я твой хранитель, как я могу не прийти?

И вот тут было непонятно. Изначально Ибо говорил, что его назначили оберегать Сяо Чжаня в походе, но поход, как и война, кончились. Ни один раз он говорил, что хотел бы увидеть новые места, посмотреть на других людей, узнать чужие былины и сказки. Тогда все это казалось немного чудаковатым, но сейчас стало понятно, что Ибо просто хотел познакомится с другими драконами и посмотреть на волшебных существ из других мест. По всему выходило, что теперь он не должен следить и подстраховывать Сяо Чжаня, а значит может подняться в небеса и улететь, куда его душе будет угодно. Но если это так, почему он так удивляется сейчас?

— Как я могу оставить Чжань-гэ?

Последняя фраза прозвучала так мягко, что у Сяо Чжаня защемило сердце. Пришлось резко встать и отправиться к лошадям, чтобы Ибо не заметил, как краска бросилась ему в лицо.

***

Они ехали уже пару дней, когда со всех сторон на них начал наступать туман. Лошади нервно стригли ушами, а в какой-то момент просто встали, и даже грозный драконий рык не смог убедить их идти вперед. Сяо Чжань почувствовал, будто желудок у него сжался: любая живность, будь то домашние лошади или дикие панды, слушались Ибо инстинктивно, и реакция сейчас говорила о том, что в тумане их ждет беда.

— Может повернем?

Ибо только кинул, тоже понимая, что происходит что-то плохое, но когда они развернули лошадей, оказалось, что туман уже окружил их. 

— Но так не бывает! — зло выдохнул Ибо, спешиваясь вслед за Сяо Чжанем. 

— Сказал дракон.

— Чжань-гэ! 

— Ну, мы с тобой убедились, что существуют колдуны, самолично сгрузили в сокровищницу Императора какие-то опасные артефакты, и теперь ты говоришь, что так не бывает?

— Там остались только шкатулка для хранения и курительница для хороших снов.

— Что?

— Ты думаешь, я бы оставил какой-то опасный или неизвестный артефакт смертным? У Императора осталась только шкатулка, в которую может влезть больше вещей, чем кажется на первый взгляд, и курительница. которая будет приносить приятные сны.

Сяо Чжань открыл рот, чтобы сказать, какой Ибо хитрец, но закрыл обратно. Нельзя было с этим не согласиться: обычным людям опасно было оставлять волшебные артефакты.

— Погоди, ты сказал “только”? Ибо… Ибо, ты увез что-то с собой?

Ибо отвел глаза, и Сяо Чжань в очередной раз поразился, что у него на солнце становится видно их настоящий цвет — золотой — и вертикальный зрачок. С того момента, когда Ибо превратился, Сяо Чжань не мог выкинуть это из своей памяти: по-настоящему будоражило, когда в нем проявляется больше его волшебной сущности, каким хищным становится вид. Но сейчас нельзя было отвлекаться.

— Ибо, что ты забрал?

— Чжань-гэ…

— Рассказывай, ну давай. Ты же видишь, что туман клубится  _ вокруг,  _ и не подступает ближе. Возможно это из-за того, что ты забрал: туман или не может из-за этого к нам приблизиться, или хочет это забрать, но еще не знает, как?

Происходи этот разговор еще пару месяцев назад, Сяо Чжань бы назвал их сумасшедшими, но сейчас такая теория звучала на удивление нормально.

Ибо вытащил откуда-то из-за пазухи сверток, в котором оказалась даже на вид тяжелая сфера: красивая, резная, сделанная умелыми руками из железной руды, она напоминала причудливый фонарик, которые вешали для освещения улиц, только меньше. Ибо держал сферу аккуратно, подозрительно оглядываясь по сторонам. Туман будто стал плотнее и подступил ближе, лошади шарахнулись в сторону, и они еле успели поймать их за поводья.

— Туман точно реагирует на сферу. Что это такое?

— Я не знаю, — смущенно проговорил Ибо. На памяти Сяо Чжаня он впервые был так неуверен. Даже когда они не были уверены, что Императору угрожает опасность, Ибо подзуживал, подстегивал словами делать то, что он считал правильным, и сколько бы Сяо Чжань не огрызался, они то лезли в покои советника через окно, то шли ва-банк, признаваясь в этом, то записывались в отряд, внезапно нападающий на врага... Сейчас же он стушевался и выглядел растерянным. Сяо Чжань еле остановил себя, чтобы не обхватить его за плечи, подбадривая. Раньше он всегда мог прислониться к Ибо, поддерживая его и не давая себе осесть на землю, но последние дни тот будто был не рядом, был очень задумчивым, и Сяо Чжань старался лишний раз не смущать его своими прикосновениями. Раньше ему казалось, что Ибо не был против, но теперь он сомневался.

— Ты чувствуешь что-нибудь?

— Я чувствую, будто что-то вытекает из сферы, — нахмурился Ибо, — Но не вижу этого, а ты?

Сяо Чжань ничего не ощущал вообще, не видел и подавно, поэтому только покачал головой. Ибо напряг руку, потом что-то зашептал, но ничего не произошло. Он нахмурился, прошептал еще раз, и Сяо Чжань наклонился ближе почти касаясь носом его пальцев, в которых была зажата сфера, от чего Ибо одернул руку. 

— Прости, я не хотел пугать, — сказал Сяо Чжань.

— Ты не испугал, — ответил Ибо, и в следующий момент будто мир вокруг стал меньше, и лошади уже махали хвостами в тумане, который стал ближе. Сяо Чжань почувствовал, как по загривку побежали мурашки: перехода почти не было, просто внезапно туман стал ближе, а значит они могут даже не заметить, как их накроет.

— Что происходит?

Ибо пожал плечами, стараясь вглядеться в туман, а Сяо Чжань протянул вперед руку. Обычно падающий на землю туман ощущался мокрым и холодным, вдруг этот другой. Но коснуться его он не успел: Ибо с силой дернул его к себе, обхватив обеими руками, и грозно шипя. Сердце у него стучало заполошно, и Сяо Чжань почувствовал себя на удивление прекрасно. Ибо был жилистым и сильным, обычно внутри будто чувствовался тлеющий огонь, но до этого Сяо Чжаню казалось, что это его воображение. 

— С ума сошел? Мы не знаем, что это!

— Вот именно! Не можем мы так все время стоять.

— Можем, — ответил Ибо, и туман стал еще ближе. Он и сам понимал, что не смогут они так долго простоять, но все равно ответил так, как ответил, и прижатый вплотную Сяо Чжань услышал, как сердце у Ибо пропустило удар. Это неожиданно открыло ему глаза:

— Ты врешь — и туман становится ближе! — воскликнул Сяо Чжань, и зажал Ибо рот руками. Он был уверен, что тот хотел сказать “ничего подобного” или что-то такое, — Эта сфера что, заставляет говорить правду?

Ибо нахмурился, и Сяо Чжань убрал руку.

— Не может артефакт просто заставлять говорить правду, и этого должна быть конечная цель. 

— И какая — наша?

— Чтобы мы вернули тебя домой? — заявил Ибо, — Чтобы мы потерялись?

Сяо Чжань неожиданно для себя замер: это было похоже на их желания. Ибо хотел вернуть его домой, Сяо Чжань хотел, чтобы они навсегда остались вместе, и может это можно было интерпретировать, как “потерялись”?

— Чжань-гэ?

— Может… она исполняет желания? А определяет ложь, чтобы не исполнить не то? Тогда нам надо загадать желания, и все пройдет. Чего ты хочешь, Ибо? Только правду, а то потеряемся в тумане.

Ибо будто окаменел, глядя куда-то мимо. Сяо Чжань чувствовал его руки, все еще обнимающие его, и хотел провалится под землю: потому что с этим заклинанием даже притвориться, что что-то не так, он не сможет.

— Хочу… — хрипло начал Ибо, опуская взгляд, потом нахмурился, будто на что-то решившись, и посмотрел в глаза Сяо Чжаню, — Хочу, чтоб мы не расставались с Чжань-гэ.

Сяо Чжань втянул в себя воздух, приготовившись говорить, что все в порядке, и он все понимает, лети Ибо, и замер. Туман будто бы снова вернулся на шаг назад, а Сяо Чжань продолжал смотреть на смущенного Ибо, который отвел от него глаза. 

— Ибо…

— Прости меня, Чжань-гэ, я знаю, что ты хочешь вернуться домой…

Сяо Чжань с начала их пути думал об этом. Раньше он не представлял другой жизни, кроме жизни в поместье и управления им, но сейчас, стоило ему только представить это, как на душе становилось тяжело. 

— Хочу не расставаться с Ибо, — сказал он.

И туман неожиданно исчез, прежде, чем Ибо успел что-то ответить. Спину Сяо Чжаню что-то будто обожгло, и Ибо уронил в траву развалившуюся на части сферу, из которой выпал какой-то пузырек. Они оба смотрели на него, и не знали, что сказать. Первым очнулся Ибо: 

— Сфера обращения! 

— Что?

— Вообще-то это драконья легенда… — смутился он, — считается, что если дракон находит спутника среди смертных, то сфера обращения должна помочь им быть вместе, и что она сама появляется где и когда надо.

Сяо Чжань уставился на Ибо, не веря своим ушам: он даже думать боялся об этом, а теперь Ибо так спокойно говорил такие вещи!

— Но я никогда не слышал, что магия должна помочь, ну, признаться.

Это было настолько нелепо и смешно, что Сяо Чжань захохотал в голос, пихнув Ибо: очень было в их духе, что даже магии пришлось им помочь.

— Она должна превратить меня в дракона?

— Ничто не может превратить в дракона, потому что драконий огонь — дар богов, никакая магия не может его создать.

— Ну ты не зазнавайся. Но тогда в кого?

— Чжань-гэ, я не знаю, это же легенда, — ответил Ибо и охнул, когда Сяо Чжань поднял пузырек, — Ты что, не смей! Ты после этого не сможешь вернуться к родным!   


— Я не уверен, что хочу возвращаться. После всего, что было, я не смогу жить на месте. Ты, кажется, хотел путешествовать и найти других драконов?

Взгляд, которым наградил его Ибо, был таким счастливым, как будто Сяо Чжань сделал что-то выдающееся, не меньше, чем спас весь Китай! После этого он зажмурился, уперевшись лбом в плечо Сяо Чжаня, прижал к себе ближе, и так счастливо и жарко выдохнул в шею, что по спине у Сяо Чжаня побежали мурашки.

— Я люблю тебя, Чжань-гэ. Но сначала надо отвезти подарки к твоим родным, а после этого пить зелье.

Сяо Чжань поцеловал его неумело, но со всей страстью, на которую был способен. Через некоторое время они даже смогли разорвать объятия.

— Да, пожалуй, обязательно надо сказать маме и отцу, что мы отправимся путешествовать. Пусть Йонгчао учится управлять поместьем, у него получится.

***

Через пару недель, когда они отъехали от дома на достаточное расстояние, Сяо Чжань выпил зелье, которое превратило его в Куко* — чтоб он мог лететь рядом с драконом, а также своим волшебством помогать слабым, как того требовало его сердце.

  
  


*Куко - воздушная лиса, которая может использовать любое волшебство, но только чтобы помочь слабому или на благо людей.


End file.
